


Divine

by Trickster_iron



Series: yuzusho prompts [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: A lot of skaters as supernatural entities, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_iron/pseuds/Trickster_iron
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: "She was Life’s lover, but she never looked more radiant than when she was dancing with Death"Yuzu is Life and he is celebrating his birthday with his friends and his lover, Shoma. Shoma also happens to be Death's favourite dance partner.
Relationships: Daisuke Takahashi & Shoma Uno, Evgenia Medvedeva/Alina Zagitova (mentioned), Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Series: yuzusho prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413376
Kudos: 22





	Divine

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest with you: I have had this one written for quite a while and I have no idea where I'm going with this or if I'll go somewhere with it. I do have a couple of ideas to follow the story but I can't eally promise anything lol however, I wanted to post it so, sorry x'D Maybe, if anything, I will be uploading short stories regarding this universe x'D  
Also, warning, no beta lol  
Second warning: Shoma and Dai are dancing together and something like plot happens but also, plot? What plot? LOL  
I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are loved!

The place was beautiful, adorned with gold, silver and crystal everywhere, and all kind of beings were dancing around the ballroom, while others were immersed in conversation about dreams, galaxy, the universe.

It was Life’s birthday and he had invited his friends and acquaintances to his home, to enjoy an evening full of joy and elegance, just the way he liked it.

He was standing, to the sides, his white blazer shining with small jewels and golden ornaments. He enjoyed watching everyone after dancing for a good time with his lover, who was now chatting excitedly, or as excited as the man could be, with a group of people, his dearest friends, who had arrived before the party to help the couple arrange everything.

The young man, a Japanese named Shoma, dressed as moonlight in a dark purple suit with silver sparkles going from his shoulders to his chest, was paying close attention to an older girl with a small smile. He knew the two were close since the man was a child and so, he respected the bonds his lover had with all those humans. Shoma’s smile was the most beautiful when he was happy, and he would never deny anything to him.

Soon, another joined him and the two watched at the group, he didn’t have to turn to know it was one of his oldest friends.

“Are you having a good time, Yuzu?” The man asked. He was tall, handsome with brown hair, short beard and kind brown eyes as well. Life – or Yuzuru as he was known as well – nodded. A bright smile gracing his delicate features.

“Yes, everyone seems to enjoy themselves, you know that’s all I ask for, how about you?” His eyes twinkle with amusement “Does ‘Warmth’ have something to tell me?”

Warmth shook his head and laughed, throwing his head back and catching the attention of various guests, including the group surrounding Shoma, the younger had a fond smile. He appreciated all Yuzuru’s friends, Javier most of all, because he knew that the two were close and Life owed the other not growing cold towards other beings, isolated in his own world.

Soon, though, the doors opened with a bang, the music stopping and the guests doing the same, turning to see the last guest to arrive. Even Yuzuru looked towards the doors, already knowing and not at all surprised to see Death entering the place.

“No, by all accounts, please, don’t let me interrupt the celebration” The man said with a smile. Yuzuru nodded towards the band and everything went back the way it was, music playing, people dancing and others chatting.

The man, commonly know as Death, called Daisuke when they didn’t want to sound intimidating, wore a pristine black suit, black sparkles reflecting the light on his left shoulder, but everything else was matte black, from his shoes, to his blazer, to his tie and shirt. His hair slicked back with elegance showed his sharp features.

Of course, Life’s party wouldn’t be complete without Death’s presence. They lived in a Universe in which one wouldn’t be without the other, the two were like two sides of the same coin. 

Death and Life were different beings than all of them, They were part of the designs of the Universe, created in different times but just as important for it to work the way it should. The two were connected, since when Life had to let go of someone, Death would go and take over, embracing them in sweet bliss, so different from their previous and chaotic existence.

That was the reason he couldn’t simply ignore Death and not invite him to his party, they were close, no bad blood existed between them and they were responsible for the balance of creation. 

The man walked towards him, smirk in place and stride confident.

“Good night, Yuzuru” He grinned, holding out a hand. Despite the grim connotation dying had, Death was rather pleasant to be around, full of smiles and satire, contrary to popular belief.

“Daisuke” He nodded and held his hand as greeting, not going for the usual hug he went for with his close friends. What if the world ended with Life and Death hugging? At the very least, his guests would be too shocked.

Yuzuru caught Shoma’s eyes and waved at him, calling him to greet their guest, socialising was an important part as hosts of the celebration and since he was his lover, he was responsible for that as well.

The young man went without much of a fight, only a long-suffering sigh showing his lack of enthusiasm as entertainer. He wasn’t sure why though, he knew Shoma liked Death just fine.

“Good night, Daisuke-san” The Japanese man said with a small bow once he was next to Yuzuru. Death grinned, seemingly to lit up at his presence.

Sometimes, Yuzuru noted, Daisuke seemed to be more alive than other beings he knew, as ironic as it sounded, most of the times, he realised, Shoma was the reason of such reaction.

“No need to be so formal, Shoma” The man answered and patted his shoulder, instead of going for his costumed hair-ruffle, not wanting to ruin the younger’s nice hairstyle, so different from his usual messy one but just as endearing.

The younger bit back a smile, head down but looking up at the man through his eyelashes. Shoma was a shy, sweet little thing, quick to embarrassment and still not entirely used to the world he was thrown to when he gave into Yuzuru’s courtship and accepted to be his lover. Having Life’s love and Death demanding to treat him casually were sometimes a little too much for the young Japanese, he guessed.

“Sure” He answered with a smile and nod. The older was positively beaming at his reaction.

“You are late” Yuzuru interrupted, crossing his arms in mock anger. He didn’t mind it, not really, his parties were known to be long and they could arrive anytime, food and entertainment available for as long as he wanted the party to go.

“As it should be” The older’s answer was accompanied by a sly smirk, Life rolled his eyes, and huffed “But now that I’m here, I want to dance” Death said before extending a gloved hand towards Shoma.

His smile softened, and he bowed the way a gentleman would when asking the lady of interest for a piece. Shoma looked surprised, eyes wide and mouth open in a small ‘o’ shape. He turned his big brown eyes towards Yuzuru, as if asking permission to go, to which the man answered with a nod and smile. He trusted his lover and he knew Death wasn’t the type to go around stealing other’s partners.

And just like that, he watched as Dai took Shoma by his right hand and dragged him to the dance floor, twirling him before settling into a proper dance position, making Shoma laugh like sunshine.

It was sweet and beautiful watching them dance. Death was a master of the art and Shoma, well, his Shoma was learning but he was good at following his partner’s instructions, he adapted well to Yuzuru and to other dancing partners he had had to learn different styles, so he let himself be guided by the older without much of a fuss.

It was lovely, really, and Shoma radiated a light like no other, more than resembling the Moon as the intention was, he was the Sun, lovely, bright and beautiful.

He heard Javier hum next to him and he turned, brows rising in question. But the older kept looking at the two, analysing, trying to pinpoint something or maybe trying to phrase his words the best way.

“Javi, you are not Doubt” He interrupted his friend’s musings, making him look back amused “Tell me what you are thinking”

“I was just thinking…” He paused frowning before smoothing his face into a fond smile when Dai dipped Shoma down, close to the ground and lift him up again, the younger’s yelp audible for everyone’s amusement “Shoma and you look beautiful together, it’s obvious how deep your feelings are for each other, I mean, you guys are pretty much Love’s favourite couple” The two laughed at the mention of the girl, she enjoyed gushing about Shoma and Life.

Yuzuru nodded encouragingly at him and the older sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before opening and settling on the dancing couple, now at the centre of the floor.

“But Shoma looks so…vibrant, dancing with Daisuke, he shines so bright” His voice sounded dazed, surprised but so focused “He is always the brightest next to Death” And he turned to look at him, somewhat ashamed for what he said, as if it was disrespectful or offensive to Yuzuru, but he just shook his head, amused.

“Don’t worry” He said, first, to calm his friend’s nerves, and focused again on Shoma and Dai “It’s normal you think like that, because, well, it is like that” He chuckled. He could see it without looking back at Javier, his eyebrows raised in surprise and curiosity.

“It’s normal that Shoma looks more bright, alive, when he is next to Death, he is, after all, a living creature” He explained, his arms crossed on his chest “Life looks more beautiful, vibrant and lived when next to something of contrast, next to tragedy or say, in this case, Death, that’s why he looks like the sun now” Javier took some times understanding the information and, then, nodded, although not entirely convinced, he accepted his explanation for what it was.

“Also…” A blond man walked to them, small smile in place and eyes serious. His white blazer with golden ornaments going from his shoulders to his hips glistened under the lights “Death has the tendency to amplify the beauty of those closer to him” Yuzuru frowned and rolled his eyes, not wanting to start a discussion with his friend, he didn’t even want to think or talk about his words’ implications.

“Truth, weren’t you dancing with Love?” Life asked, he loved his friend but sometimes his words were a little too much, honest to a fault, but then, that was his nature. The man shrugged and looked behind him.

“You know my sister, she wouldn’t miss the opportunity to dance with Alina, and show Courage that she is the better at it…or something” Javier and Yuzuru looked behind Misha, and found a group of people circling two girls, dancing around with big and bright smiles on their faces while a man dressed in black with the left arm of his jacket white and dark curls covering his forehead watched with a small smirk on his face.

Life smiled, it was nice, to see so many people enjoying his party, not only his friends but Shoma’s as well. His eyes went back to his lover and Dai, who were enjoying now a second piece of dance. Shoma looked soft, sweet and happy, and Death wouldn’t tear his eyes off the younger, sometimes twirling him playfully around, others sliding through the floor in practiced and elegant steps.

Javier was right, Shoma was shining so bright, putting even Beauty to shame, he dared to think. The sparkles of his suit reflected beautifully the light from the chandeliers and even the moon seemed to find her rays stuck in them, making him glow. But Truth was also right, the closer one found themselves to Death, the more astounding they were, many times he found himself in a position in which tragedy made him more vibrant, but his situation was different from Shoma’s.

Because in Shoma’s case, being closer to Death not only meant he looked ethereal, no, it revealed he was a living creature, and faced Yuzuru with his humanity. And humans, contrary to beings like him, submitted to Death sooner or later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time! I hope you have a great day!


End file.
